ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Me And My Shadow
'Me And My Shadow '''is a upcoming computer-animated film released by Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animations for July 2021. Featuring the voice talents of Bill Hader,Josh Gad, Kate Hudson, Tom Hiddleston Peter Capaldi, Keegan-Michael Key,Jenny Slate,Phyllis Smith with Billy Eichner and Morgan Freeman Synopsis Stanley Grubb (Josh Gad), the world's most boring and dull man, has a shadow named Stan (Kevin McDonald) who wants more excitement but can't have it because he's attached to Stanley. When Stan uncovers a criminal plot in the shadow world that involves an evil shadow who wants to lead a rebellion to take over the human world, he decides to take control of Stanley to give him a glimpse of adventure and to also stop the shadow villain from leading the rebellion. The two of them goes onto an adventure throughout the shadow world to investigate the situation and face the villain before the villain and the shadows set out to the human world to take control of their humans. Stanley has a love interest named Heidi (Kate Hudson) Plot The film starts in Voice Cast Bill Hader as Stan's Shadow Josh Gad as Stanley Grubb Kate Hudson as Heidi Peter Capaldi as Mr.Dan Bructon- Stanley's boss who is a real jerk to Stanley Tom Hiddleston as Shadow King Keegan-Michael Key as TBD Jenny Slate as TBD Phyllis Smith as TBD Billy Eichner as TBD Anneliese Van der Pol as Heidi's shadow Dave Attell as Shadow Flashlight, Stan's best friend in shadow world Isla Fisher as Shadow Hero Grace Phipps as Doodles, Stan's love interest Morgan Freeman as TBD Production Development On December 10, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced a project titled ''Me and My Shadow was scheduled for a March 2013 release date. The plot involved Shadow Stan who serves a shadow to Stanley Grubb, the world's most boring human. Wanting to live a more exciting life, he escapes the "Shadow World" and takes control of Stanley. With Mark Dindal slated as the film's director (who also developed the film's concept and story), the film was meant to combine traditional and CGI animation.35 In January 2012, Bill Hader, Kate Hudson, and Josh Gad had joined the voice cast. Additionally, Alessandro Carloni had replaced Dindal as director and the release date was pushed back to November 2013.36 However, in June 2012, its release date was pushed back to March 7, 2014 with Mr. Peabody & Sherman taking its November 2013 release.37 In February 2013, Me and My Shadow went back into development with Mr. Peabody & Sherman re-assuming its original March 2014 release.38 On November 19, 2015, Edgar Wright had signed to direct and co-write an animated feature for DreamWorks, in which the story was described as a "new take on a previously developed concept about shadows."39 In an interview with Collider published in June 2017, Wright explained that he and David Walliams had wrote three drafts, but the project is in limbo due to management changes at DreamWorks Animation. On March 5th 2017 it was announced that Me and My Shadow was back into development and was declared to be released sometime between 2020 or 2021 it was then announced that Mark Dinal was back on the project directing and in development Writing Casting Critical Reception Trivia Stan's personality brings inspiration from Robin Williams Genie from Disney's Aladdin. Impressions include Vincent Price,Clint Eastwood, and a lot more This is the first DreamWorks movie to mix Computer Animation and Hand-Drawn Animation for the first timeCategory:DreamWorks Animation Category:2021 films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Unfinished pages Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas